


a bitter taste.

by wookiees



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wookiees/pseuds/wookiees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality rushes back to him, and he's back in Frank's run-down camper. A mood killer. The whole thing reeked of spilled beer and cannabis and yet while he was kissing Rachel, that all ceased to exist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	a bitter taste.

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble from my Nathan Prescott RP Blog teenragcd.tumblr.com that was supposed to be one of five kisses for a 'five times kissed' prompt but got too long and really morphed into it's own animal.
> 
> EDIT: changed the tense and edited little bits and pieces of this to make it more coherent.

Nathan was stoned and making himself at home in the confined spaces of Frank's RV where Rachel, of course, was present as well. Frank however was missing from the scene, having just stepped out to get more beer for him and his underage guests. He did this while knowingly leaving two delinquents alone with a stash of weed worth hundreds and a get-away vehicle a la Breaking Bad and maybe if Nathan wasn’t too blitzed to move, he would’ve made a break for it. Steal away with Rachel and leave the shit hole that was Arcadia Bay in the dust. With some convincing Rachel just might do it too. As much as she claimed to be in love with Frank Bowers, Nathan knew good and well that her hatred of their dull and lifeless small town far outweighed her fascination with the local drug dealer.

Unfortunately for Nathan's fantasies, Frank had also left the two of them with his mongrel of a hound as an extra security measure. Pompidou, as he was so affectionately called, paced back and forth across the entry of the RV awaiting, rather impatiently, for his owner's return. Every so often he pawed at the door and whimpered, the noise was driving Nathan up a wall and not even Rachel's baby-talk could coax him to lie down and shut up for more than a minute but she kept trying regardless.

Nathan never liked that dog.

"Just leave the dumb mutt alone already, Rach." Nathan droned from the passenger seat as he kicked his feet up on the dashboard, shuffling Frank's collection of junk mail and skin mags.

"You just insulted my flesh and blood, Prescott." Rachel stood and reached out to playfully smack him across the head but before she could land her hit, Nathan grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into the seat with him. 

If Rachel was phased at all by Nathan's bold move it certainly didn't show. All she does is quirk an eyebrow, giving him a playful smile that eggs him on, teasing him for her own amusement.

Nathan on the other hand wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. Confused by his own actions and head is hazy with fumes, Nathan was acting on instinct far more than usual. The current high having killed any rational thinking that he was barely capable of making while sober. 

Rachel stayed seated in his lap, watching Nathan like a hawk, waiting to see just how far he'd take this. Nathan knows that look, he's been toyed with by Rachel before and he's admittedly a sucker for it. He lets her bait him every time. Hook, line and sinker. 

He leaned in with parted lips, catching Rachel's mouth in a feverish kiss. She doesn’t retract, she plays into it by kissing him back, she kisses like Nathan's lips against her's is all she ever wanted and while it may have all been a farce on Rachel's end, this was just starting to fulfill some of Nathan's bolder fantasies. Rachel had soft, sweet tasting lips but there was a harshness in the way her lips moved against his. He nipped at her bottom lip and Rachel's hand balled the front of his shirt in her fists as Nathan's grip on her wrist went slack so he could move his palms to her hips. Then just as it was getting good, Rachel pushed him away.

"Frank would kill us," is all she says before standing up and Nathan has to do a double take. Reality rushed back to him and he's back in Frank's run-down camper. A mood killer. The whole thing reeked of spilled beer and cannabis and yet while he was kissing Rachel, that all ceased to exist... 

_Frank would kill us._ He failed to see how that was a valid reason to cut it short. Somehow the thought of Frank catching the two of them making out in the passenger seat of his RV gave Nathan a sick sense of satisfaction.

He saw how Frank leered at Rachel in a way that made him equal parts disgusted and jealous.

"Frank can go fuck himself," Nathan muttered, kicking at the stained carpeting like a sullen child.

All Rachel does is give him a look. It said enough. He could curse Frank out all he wanted but he knew the truth, Rachel's love for Frank wasn't just some fake-out shit she was pulling to get free weed. It was genuine no matter how much Nathan tried to pretend otherwise. So when she brushed him off, Nathan let her go, his gaze transfixed on the sway of her body as she walks to the other side of the RV. She knelt down beside Pompidou again and pet him whilst whispering sweet little nothings. After a while Nathan had to turn away and tune it out. He'd make himself sick if he didn't.

Rachel left a taste on his lips, at first it had been sweet but it was now quickly turning bitter.

Eventually that bitter taste molded itself into a gut wrenching feeling, one that resurfaced every time he saw Frank with that damned bracelet around his wrist or those pictures of Rachel he left lying around the RV. Hell, sometimes he got it just watching her _talk_ to him. The fucking bastard. He'd kill Frank one day. If Frank didn't kill him first.


End file.
